


Something New

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Running Man, Running Man RPF
Genre: Coffee Shop, M/M, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta read.</p></blockquote>





	Something New

This was going to be the first time that Kwang Soo is going to see Jong Kook since they had wrapped up the Running Man episode last week and to say that Kwang Soo was nervous was an understatement.

 

It was also going to be the first time that he will be seeing the man after he realized his _feelings_. The non-platonic feelings. The feelings he was sure he wasn't supposed to be feeling toward the other man.

 

Scratching his head, the way he always did whenever he was nervous, he walked into the small coffee shop that was close to his apartment and always made him feel slightly guilty for making Jong Kook drive all the way there. He pulled his scarf off and made sure to shake all the snow of his head and shoulders before making his way toward the end of the shop, knowing that that's where his crush always chose to sit whenever they decided to meet up at the coffee shop.

 

He hears his name being called and sees the shorter man waving and smiling in a way that made his eyes look smaller. Like little crescent moons.

 

"Hyung." He called out, not able to keep the happiness and nervousness from his voice, bowing slightly before accepting the hug that was offered. He had to stop himself from pulling the other man in for a proper hug and had to settle in for a couple pats on the back instead. He pulled back and sat down across from Jong Kook. He waited while Jong Kook went to get their coffees and even though it wasn't anything new, this time it made him feel warm and he had to fight down a blush that threatened to take over his face.

 

Ever since he had realized his feeling the week before he had spend countless hours thinking about how and when he had fallen for his Hyung. He had imagined that the next time that they met it would be awkward. That he would be too obvious about his feelings and ruin the friendship the had worked so hard to keep. He was scared that he might screw it up but instead their conversation went like all the others (much to his relief). He was just glad that this is where they are meeting up for the first time instead of the gym because he'd probably end up hurting himself by how he stops paying attention to everything but the man in front of him.

 

They talked about almost everything and only stop when they both notice that they have both finished their drinks and this time Kwang Soo offers to get them. He walks up to the counter and swears that he can feel Jong Kook's eyes on him the whole way there. Making sure that he ordered the right type of tea for the other man, and chocolate this time for himself instead of coffee because he knows how he gets when he drinks to much coffee and realizes that being more energetic and hyper is the last thing he needs right now, he walks back and almost trips over his own feet when he catches Jong Kook looking straight at him.

 

Once seated he gives his Hyung an awkward smile before continuing the conversation from where they left off. They talked about their last Running Man episode and about what they could have done to change the outcome of the episode. About Jong Kooks new music and the shows he will have overseas. Kwang Soo talks about the drama he was currently filming and he was surprised to find that Jong Kook actually seemed interesting in hearing about it. He talks about how he had babysat his nephew and about some photo shoots he has to do.

 

Kwang Soo tried not to stare at Jong Kook. At the way he threw his head back when he laughed, whenever he licked his lips every time he took a sip of his coffee. He had to stop from fidgeting whenever Kim Jong Kook would look into his eyes as he spoke. He felt his heart skip a beat whenever the other man smirked or moved in a way that made it clear just how fit his body is.

 

It had been a almost two hours since he had gotten to the Shop that Jong Kook excused himself to go to the restroom and made his way there but not before passing his fingers through Kwang Soo's hair. He was glad that Jong  Kook was walking away and didn't see the shiver that ran through his spine.

 

He took a deep breath and let his head fall back. And then took a couple more deep breaths in hope that it would help him calm down before Jong Kook got there.

 

Even though it had only lasted a second he swore that he could still feel the touch of Jong Kook's fingers in his hair. His head still tilted back he brought up his own hands up and ruffled his hair. He bit his lip and allowed the pain to distract him form imagining other scenarios in where Jong Kook would have his fingers in his hair.

 

Hearing a small gasp his eyes flew open only to meet Kim Jong Kook's deep brown ones. A blush appeared on his face and spread the longer they stared at each other. Finally their mini staring contest ended when Jong Kook offered his hand. Kwang Soo took it and let the smaller man pull him up.

 

He noticed that Jong Kook still hadn't let go of his hand and tried to pull away but Jong Kook only held is hand tighter. He looked down and saw his crush's eyes sparkling with and emotion he couldn't name.

 

Another deep blushed appeared and this time he couldn't stop the shiver that ran though him when Jong Kook's thumb, the one on the hand that was still holding his own, started rubbing back and forward in his hand. Somehow the small touch plus the fact that they were still holding hands and that they were close enough for Kwang Soo to smell the others cologne felt more intimate than anything he's felt before.

 

A small grin forms on his Hyungs face but turns into a small smile and Kwang Soo couldn't do anything but smile back a crooked smile.

 

He's not sure how, seeing as his heart was beating so loud that the sound filled his ears, he heard Jong Kook asking him if he wanted to go get something to eat. Nodding his head Kwang Soo agreed embarrassing fast and could only hope that he was reading this right.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.


End file.
